Queen Selene
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Jelas Yoongi tidak mau kecewakan siapapun baik itu Jimin ataupun Taehyung. Tapi, menduplikasi diri jadi dua? Dari bayangan cermin? Kalau iyakan, Yoongi pastilah ketularan gila, hanya saja... BTS. Minyoon/Taegi/Hopega.


**Queen Selene**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to god, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **Minyoon/Taegi/Hopega**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Senja, senja! Orang bilang senja itu suatu keindahan yang mendamaikan. Tidak bagi Yoongi. Tiap kali lirik jingga di langit jengkelnya makin menjadi. Waktunya tak banyak lagi sampai malam tiba. Dia punya dua kencan yang harus dihadiri. Satu undangan dari Jimin si bangsawan dan satu dari Taehyung si tukang susu. Jika dia hanya main-main, dia akan pilih salah satu yang jelas menguntungkan. Siapa? Kita sama-sama tahu. Tidak usah disebut nama. Masalahnya, Yoongi tidak main-main dengan dua lelaki ini. Sudah terlanjur cinta, katanya. Meski yang satu kaya dan satu miskin. Yang dia lihat dari dua lelaki itu bukanlah seberapa banyak harta yang mereka miliki, tapi ketulusan hatinya. Sungguh, dia amat bahagia temukan dua lelaki yang mencintainya betul-betul. Tapi, kalau mau dikata, Yoongi memang tamak. Haus cinta. Di senja itu dia benar-benar bingung harus melakukan apa. Dia lupa kalau kencannya jatuh di hari yang sama, di malam yang sama pula. Lagi dia lirik jendela. Oh, andai dia bisa dibagi dua, akan dia kirimkan kembarannya pada salah satu kekasihnya itu.

Sambil mematut diri di cermin dia naik-turunkan alisnya cari ekspresi. Kesal juga lihat wajah sendiri. Mana lagi dia belum pilih baju sama sekali. Belum mandi. Belum bersiap. Saat itu pintu kamarnya digedor dan dibuka sekalian.

"Kakak! Kakak! Hoseok!" Adiknya tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Jungkook, jangan teriak-teriak. Ada apa?"

"Hoseok acak-acak kebun, Kak!" Wajah Jungkook antara panik dan sedih yang melebur jadi satu. Yoongi tahu kalau anak itu mencemaskan wortel muda yang ditanamnya sendiri di kebun itu. Kalau Hoseok acak-acak kebun, dan Jungkook sepanik ini, bisa jadi wortelnya yang jadi korban.

"Mana dia?"

"Masih di kebun!"

Yoongi ambil sapu. Gagangnya dia cengkram dengan kesal. Sudah dilanda kebingungan karena kencannya, tambah lagi dengan gangguan orang gila sebelah rumah. Hoseok pasti kabur lewat jendela, entah bagaiman caranya. Lalu dia jalan tergesa diikuti Jungkook di belakang.

Saat membuka pintu dapur, dia langsung mendapati dua jejer wortel rusak karena dicabuti.

"HOSEOK!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh dengan ujung wortel diapit gigi. Hoseok makan wortel mentah yang bercampur tanah dan pupuk. Lihat Yoongi bawa sapu, Hoseok takut dan langsung terbirit hendak kabur. Yoongi yang badannya kecil bisa cepat mengejar dan dia tarik belakang kerah baju lelaki itu sampai Hoseok terjatuh.

"Aduh! Yoongi, sakit! Tulangku bisa remuk kalau kau banting begini!" keluh Hoseok sambil pegangi punggung yang ngilu. Dia duduk di tanah, sedang Yoongi berdiri menghakimi dengan sapu di tangannya.

"Apa-apaan kau acak-acak kebunku?!"

"Aku cari labu!" katanya jujur.

"Mana ada labu di sini?! Aku tak tanam labu!"

"Aku perlu labu untuk bikin sihir!"

"Aku tidak tanya!"

Jungkook di tiang teras ingin tertawa. Dia memang takut pada Hoseok si gila tapi melihat kakaknya bercengkrama dengan lelaki itu rasa-rasanya mereka berdua sungguh lucu. Main bentak-bentak.

"Kakak! Pukul saja dia! Wortelku dia makan!"

Dengar adiknya berseru, Yoongi angkat sapu hendak memukul. Hoseok mengkeret makin takut.

"Yoongi, kau cantik tapi galak. Aku heran kenapa Jimin dan Taehyung mau padamu."

Cicitan Hoseok itu membuat Yoongi tercenung sesaat. Hoseok sebut Jimin dan Taehyung. Hoseok tahu Yoongi kencani dua lelaki itu. Tapi darimana? Darimana dia tahu? Yoongi bertanya-tanya. Sapunya dia turunkan lagi, lantas dia berjongkok untuk samakan tinggi dengan Hoseok yang duduk.

"Hoseok, kau gila, kan?"

"Aku waras, sumpah," kata Hoseok, tanpa lepas pandang dari Yoongi, tangannya terulur untuk ambil wortel lain yang tergeletak di tanah.

"Jangan makan itu!" Yoongi gampar tangan Hoseok yang nakal. Lalu dia kembali menatap lurus pada lelaki sinting di depannya. "Hoseok, bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang dua lelaki itu? Kau untit aku?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa menguntitmu sedang seharian aku dikurung di rumah? Pikir saja."

Yoongi mengangguk setuju. Benar juga apa yang Hoseok bilang. Ketika orang tua Hoseok bekerja, dia dikurung dalam rumah yang dikunci seharian.

"Jadi dari mana...?" tanya Yoongi menggantung.

"Aku bisa lihat banyak hal, tapi kubilang begini pun kau tak akan percaya. Tidak ada orang yang percaya padaku, padahal ini kuasa Tuhan. Yoongi, aku tahu matahari hampir tenggelam dan kau kehabisan waktu untuk berpikir. Kau cinta mereka berdua?"

"..." Yoongi tak mau menjawab. Benar dia cinta mereka, tapi ketika harus dia akui di hadapan orang lain—meski yang gila seperti Hoseok—dia tak sanggup. Benar dia merasa tamak. Sadar memang.

"Aku bisa sihir, tapi tak ada yang percaya. Bahkan ketika aku ingin membantu orang yang sedang kesulitan dengan sihirku, tak ada yang mau menerima. Mereka bilang aku gila, kau anggap aku begitu juga, kan?" Hoseok bicara tentang orangtuanya sendiri. Dia yang ambil wortel lagi itu tak dihiraukan. Yoongi lebih sibuk untuk mencerna kata-kata lelaki itu.

Yoongi ingat betul waktu kecil Hoseok sering cerita tentang makhluk-makhluk aneh yang badannya kerdil dan wajahnya jelek, suka datang ke rumah-rumah di desa untuk ganggu anak-anak. Hoseok ambil biji-biji merah dari hutan, dia sebarkan di sekeliling rumahnya dan rumah Yoongi yang bersebelahan untuk menghalau kedatangan makhluk-makhluk itu. Tapi ayah ibunya yang tak percaya dengan dongeng bocah sepuluh tahun kemudian bersihkan tebaran biji merah dengan sapu sampai bersih, sedang Hoseok suka menangis di jendela karena tidak dibiarkan main dengan Yoongi atau yang lainnya. Hoseok kecil dan Hoseok dewasa tak banyak berubah, masih sering menangis di jendela inginkan kebebasan. Sekali waktu Yoongi dapati dari kamar Hoseok keluar cahaya kehijauan, Hoseok seperti sedang bicara dengan seseorang tapi wujudnya tak kasat mata. Tertawa-tawa juga. Sejak saat itu, Yoongi yakini kalau Hoseok tak sekedar gila, tapi dia juga seorang penyihir.

"Kau tak percaya, kan?"

"Kalau kau bisa sihir kenapa kau tidak buat pintumu terbuka dengan sendirinya lalu kau kabur?"

"Sama saja buat ayah ibuku makin anggap aku gila, Yoongi. Tapi aku melakukan itu barusan karena aku tak tahan ingin cari labu."

Yoongi tepuk jidat jengah. "Labu untuk apa, ya Tuhan?"

"Mau buat ramuan."

"Ramuan apa?"

"Buat coba-coba saja, siapa tahu aku bisa terbang."

"Kau gila." Yoongi berdiri dengan hentakan. Dia putuskan untuk tinggalkan Hoseok. Kencannya lebih penting ketimbang orang gila itu.

"Yoongi, kau mau datangi salah satu? Atau kau tak akan datangi keduanya? Semua pilihan itu akan membuat mereka kecewa."

Yoongi yang sudah memunggunginya pun menoleh. "Lalu? Apa maksudmu bilang begitu?"

"Aku bisa buat duplikat dirimu dari bayangan cermin. Kau mau?"

Yoongi mematung di tempat. Dia katupkan bibir gamang. Logikanya ingin abaikan Hoseok, tapi hati kecilnya tertampar oleh kata-kata lelaki itu. Jelas Yoongi tidak mau kecewakan siapapun baik itu Jimin ataupun Taehyung. Tapi, menduplikasi diri jadi dua? Dari bayangan cermin? Kalau iyakan, Yoongi pastilah ketularan gila, hanya saja...

"Sungguh?"

Dia terbujuk.

"Ya." Hoseok mengangguk. "Cermin besar di kamarku bisa lakukan itu. Dia cermin ajaib yang bekerja kalau diberi mantra."

Yoongi katupkan mulut dan kulum bibir. Memang betul, matahari hampir tenggelam, tinggal beberapa garis tersisa di setengah pandangan. Yoongi gigit kuku ibu jarinya sambil berpikir.

"Kau kesusahan, aku tahu itu. Sudikah kau terima bantuanku?"

Yoongi tatap Hoseok. Wortel di tangannya tak dimakan lagi seperti tadi. Hoseok yang diam duduk dan bicara seperti itu terlihat seperti Hoseok yang waras. Jangan-jangan memang, Hoseok tak sepenuhnya gila.

"Jungkoook?" seru Yoongi.

"Yaaa?"

"Aku ... akan antar Hoseok ke rumahnya. Kupikir aku juga harus mandikan dia." Yoongi menunjuk Hoseok yang teronggok di tanah dengan pakaian lusuh dan tangan-kaki yang kotor. Jungkook paham kalau kakaknya itu memang baik hati, orang gila saja mau dia urusi.

"Hati-hati, Kak! Bawa sapumu, kalau dia macam-macam pukul saja!"

"Adikmu, ya Tuhan! Kalau besar nanti kurasa dia sangat cocok jadi penjagal! Kejam sekali!" bisik Hoseok kasar. Yoongi hanya mendengus. Alih-alih menanggapi, dia langsung saja buang wortel di tangan Hoseok dan gandeng lelaki itu tinggalkan kebun. Sapu masih dia bawa.

Lalu Jungkook masuk ke rumah dengan tenang setelah lihat kakaknya menangani Hoseok. Urusan kebun biar dia lapor ayah-ibunya dulu supaya bisa bikin cerita bagus yang ironis, tentang seorang Jungkook yang susah payah merawat sepetak kebun wortelnya, tapi belum panen wortel itu sudah dirusak oleh tetangga.

"Hoseok, aku ada kencan dan aku malah mengurusi kamu," kata Yoongi ketika dirinya dan Hoseok ada di kamar mandi. Hoseok duduk di kursi kayu kecil tanpa busana. Kelaminnya dibiarkan saja terlihat tanpa malu-malu. Yoongi bersihkan lelaki itu dengan sabun. Kuku-kuku Hoseok yang terselip tanah pun dia koreki satu-satu. Sering dia mandikan neneknya yang tua dan tak berdaya, jadi memandikan satu lelaki sinting tak begitu sulit banginya. Hanya, Hoseok meracau lagi.

"Aku pernah buat kembaranku untuk kuajak main catur berdua. Itu jadi permainan yang sangat sulit karena isi pikiran kami sama. Tidak ada yang kalah, bahkan sampai malam. Waktu ibuku datang bawa makanan aku sembunyikan dia di kolong kasur."

Lagi-lagi Yoongi hanya mendengus, diam saja.

"Yoongi apa kau sudah mandi?"

"Belum."

Tak sangka Hoseok ambil ember dan masukkan ember itu ke bak, lalu air yang sudah disiuk dia guyurkan ke atas kepala Yoongi tiba-tiba.

"HOSEOOKKK!" Yoongi menjerit marah. Sekujur tubuhnya basah kuyup dan Hoseok hanya tertawa.

"Ayo kita ke kamar! Aku tak sabar ingin lihat kembaranmu!"

Hoseok menggandeng tangan Yoongi dan berlari keluar kamar mandi tanpa peduli yang menggantung di selangkangannya polos tak tertutupi. Saat itu Yoongi sudah takut saja akan diperkosa. Sambil ikuti lari Hoseok dan hindari jatuh karena kaki yang licin, ia remat baju basahnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Itu cerminnya!" seru Hoseok girang.

Yoongi lihat ada sebuah cermin besar tertempel di dinding. Ukurannya tiga perempat badan. Kalau berdiri beberapa langkah di depannya, badan akan kelihatan sampai kaki. Yoongi ditahan Hoseok di depan cermin. Bahunya dipegang erat. Ada bayangan dirinya yang basah kuyup dan Hoseok yang telanjang. Sejujurnya Yoongi masih tak percaya dengan segala cerita Hoseok. Dia diam memandang dirinya untuk berpikir bahwa mustahil manusia jadi dua.

Hoseok mundur dan pindah ke samping sampai tak terlihat di cermin. Tinggal Yoongi seorang yang berdiri di situ. Yoongi dengar Hoseok mulai merapal.

" _Cermin, cermin yang agung, buatlah bayang ini jadi nyata, serupa aslinya, apa adanya. Cermin, cermin yang agung, buatlah..."_

Mantra itu diulang-ulang. Yoongi semakin memerhatikan fitur-fitur bayangnya sendiri. Kalau ditelisik matanya sangat kecil, tapi wajahnya bulat. Kombinasi itu seperti roti yang diberi dua kismis. Lalu dia lihat badannya yang sedikit gemuk. Kuku ibu jarinya pendek karena suka digigiti.

"Kau sempurna."

Begitu sadar sudah ada sesosok dirinya di depan muka.

"AAAKKKK!"

Yoongi teriak sampai terjungkal. Sosok yang keluar dari cermin itu tersenyum padanya.

"Kakaak! Ada apa?!" seru Jungkook dari rumah sebelah. Anak itu dengar teriakan Yoongi barusan. Tiga orang di rumah Hoseok menoleh. Lalu bayangan Yoongi dekati jendela dan dia berkata.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja! Hanya kaget Hoseok punya kelamin!"

Yoongi makin terkejut karena suara yang keluar dari sosok itu persis suaranya sendiri. Dia pandang Hoseok dengan takut. Ternyata sihir itu memang benar ada!

"Kau benar-benar jadi dua! Bahagianya!"

"Hoseok, tapi ... itu ... dia ... cermin...?" Yoongi gagu. Dia lihat Hoseok dan bayangannya bergantian.

"Yoongi, sekarang kau bisa temui dua lelakimu tanpa perlu khawatir kecewakan salah satu."

"Dia nyata?"

"Tentu." Hoseok mengangguk, lantai menggapai tangan sosok itu. "Kemari. Perkenalkan dirimu pada Yoongi."

Bayangan Yoongi mengulurkan tangan minta dijabat. Yoongi seperti melihat hantu karena kulitnya begitu putih.

"Aku adalah dirimu. Kita adalah satu."

"Biar aku panggil dia Suga."

Yoongi masih bingung. Dia hanya celingak-celinguk tanpa ingat kalau pantatnya masih di lantai.

"Kita ada kencan, bukan? Kenapa tak bersiap? Dan, oh, badanku basah. Dingin." Suga mengadu pada Hoseok.

"Kalian perlu pakaian kering. Yoongi, apa kau tidak mau pulang dan ganti baju?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa pulang dengan diriku yang ada dua begini? Adikku bisa mati mendadak!"

Yoongi bangun. Dia tatap lurus bayangannya sendiri. Suga hanya beri balasan santai. Kemudian Yoongi coba sentuh dia, coba cubiti pipinya yang gembil. Benar! Kenyal. Lalu dia coba raba yang lain, berhentinya di bagian dada. Benar! Kenyal juga. Tapi kenapa dia tak pernah sadar kalau dadanya semontok ini?

"Aku nyata, tidak usah bingung begitu." Suga jauhkan tangan Yoongi dari dadanya.

"Kalian perlu pakaian bagus. Aku bisa buat itu dengan mantra. Tapi mana yang harus kuberi apa? Aku hanya tahu Jimin pria yang kaya dan Taehyung pria tukang susu."

"Taehyung itu orangnya jenaka, sedikit nakal juga. Tapi dia baik. Dia pernah ajari aku buat keju. Dia juga sayang dengan sapi-sapi milik juragannya." Itu Suga yang menjawab. Yoongi melongo saja kenapa bayangannya bisa katakan hal yang sepaham dengan dirinya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kenal dengan tukang susu itu?"

"Hanya karena sebuah lelucon ketika aku dan adikku beli susu di tempatnya."

"Biar kutebak, dia bilang kulitmu seputih susu, kan?"

"Benar!"

Yoongi ingin pulang. Kenapa dia merasa risih mendengar Hoseok dan Suga bercengkrama? Ini seperti segala tentang dirinya dibongkar begitu saja, keluar dari mulut Suga tanpa ada rem yang menahan. Yoongi malu, sungguh. Dan, ketika lihat jendela, matahari benar-benar sudah meninggalkannya.

"Hoseok! Bagaimana ini! Sudah malam!" jeritnya.

"Oh gawat! Aku lupa! Baiklah! Kusihir kalian agar gunakan pakaian bagus sekarang juga!"

Yoongi tiba-tiba linglung saat Hoseok pegang bahunya. Tahu-tahu ada cahaya kehijauan. Dalam sekejap pakaiannya berubah, kering dan lebih layak. Dia lihat Suga kenakan mantel dan celana senada musim gugur, sedang dirinya kenakan kemeja putih dengan aksen bunga.

"Kalian sempurna!" Hanya Hoseok yang tak kenakan baju. Tapi lelaki itu tak peduli. "Mantranya akan hilang di tengah malam. Pulanglah sebelum hari berganti."

-o0o-

Di depan toko, Taehyung sudah menunggu. Lelaki itu walau di bawah sinat temaram pun masih saja terlihat tampan. Dia pakai _suspender,_ lengan kemejanya digulung sampai ke siku. Sederhana, tapi tetap menarik. Apalagi dengan senyumnya.

"Yoongi, lihat dirimu. Kau membuat aku tak ingin kehilangan musim gugur."

"Sebentar lagi musim dingin, bukan? Kau mau musim gugur selama apa?"

Taehyung tertawa. Dia gandeng Suga sambil jalan. Malam itu mereka ada rencana untuk datang ke festival, sambut musim dingin yang hampir tiba. Tak jauh dari area pertokoan itu terdengar riuh rendah orang berpesta. Ada musik, ada denting gelas bir yang diadu. Tawa bapak-bapak juga keras bersahutan. Lampu-lampu yang saling terhubung di atas kepala buat cahaya remang itu jadi seperti kunang-kunang. Taehyung rangkul bahu Suga agar lebih rapat padanya. Dia tertawa lagi nikmati lagu perayaan yang riang. Makin masuk ke kerumunan, mereka terbawa euforia. Taehyung ajak Suga berdansa.

"Ini untukmu!"

Seorang bocah kecil memberi Suga sebuah bandana bunga. Bocah itu juga bagikan untuk yang lain. Taehyung cium kening Suga. Rambutnya jadi berbau kembang. Puas menari mereka menyisi untuk ambil minuman. Gratis. Segelas bir besar tak cocok dengan mulut Suga yang kecil. Taehyung tertawa geli. Dia ajak Suga adu cepat habiskan birnya. _Gluk, gluk, gluk._ Suga yang jarang minum kalah oleh Taehyung yang sudah seperti pemabuk. Habis satu gelas, lelaki itu mendesah lega, lantas dia bertanya.

"Yoongi, kau cinta aku?"

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu..."

Taehyung cium bibir Suga. Mereka adukan dahi, tak seirama dengan riuh nyanyian dan tepuk tangan.

"Ah, ya, ya. Aku milikmu malam ini."

Mereka bawa bandana kembang itu ke satu kamar kosong di toko Taehyung. Daunnya rontok sedikit karena tertindih. Bandana itu disingkirkan begitu saja ketika jadi ganjalan mengganggu yang bikin tengkuk Suga gatal. Mereka berebahan di kasur, dengan pesta yang sedikit teredam tembok. Lalu ciuman itu dilanjutkan sampai sama-sama lepas baju. Cumbuannya lama hingga berkeringat. Taehyung lihat jelas tahi lalat di hidung Suga.

"Yoongi, aku pria miskin, kenapa kau cinta aku?" tanyanya.

"Karena kau sayang sapi juraganmu. Kau sayang keju buatanmu. Kau sayang tiap botol susu yang kau jual. Kau sayang semua. Kau itu miskin tapi bahagia—ah, jangan dalam-dalam, sakit."

"Kau mau bahagia denganku?"

"Taehyung, sakit. Kau lucu dan kau banyak tertawa. Ya Tuhan. Cium saja aku."

"Ayo kita menikah."

Suga tak menjawab, malah majukan bibir untuk cium Taehyung duluan. Taehyung sendiri dibuat lupa untuk menagih jawaban, sebab ciuman itu lebih memabukkan ketimbang bir. Becek di bawah sana juga buat dia ingin lupakan segalanya. Dia miskin tapi dia bahagia, begitu kata Suga. Lalu dia ingin raih kebahagiaan itu lewat gairah yang dibagi berdua di ranjangnya. Suara Suga seperti lagu surgawi. Nikmat. Taehyung ingin dengar lebih banyak.

"Ah—ah!" Begitu saja terus. Desah-desah pendek Suga dibuat jadi irama. Benar, lagu surgawi. "Ah, Taehyung..."

Di lain tempat, Yoongi gelisah. Dia merasa tubuhnya panas dijamahi padahal Jimin tak berbuat apa-apa. Mereka hanya sedang duduk di balkon untuk nikmati bulan purnama. Jimin si bangsawan adalah lelaki tenang yang telinganya jauh dari riuh pesta. Bahkan tak ada musik dari piringan hitam. Hanya keheningan yang intim. Dalam pikiran Yoongi, pasti terjadi sesuatu dengan Suga. Dia yakin, tapi tak tahu juga apa. Dengan takut-takut dia liriki Jimin. Lelaki itu nampak tenang pandangi bulan dengan segelas anggur di tangan.

"Yoongi?"

Yoongi sedikit terkejut. Tak sangka dia diperhatikan. "Ya?"

"Kau nampak resah."

Kali ini Yoongi memang tak bisa nikmati ketenangan yang sama seperti yang Jimin rasakan. Ketenangan jiwa, tidak ada malam itu. Bukan resah lagi, jengkel jadinya. Dadanya gatal. Beberapa otot menegang tak keruan. Dia memicing untuk tahan sesuatu yang buatnya ingin desiskan nyeri.

"Jimin."

"Ya?"

"Kau cinta aku?"

"Tentu."

"Syukurlah."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya takut kau akan tinggalkan aku."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Tidak..."

Jimin cium bibir Yoongi. Ketika dicium, rasanya ada sedikit jalan pelepasan bagi Yoongi. Tanpa ragu dia keluarkan suaranya di sela ciuman itu. Jimin lepaskan tautan bibir mereka sambil terkikik. Lalu dia ambil gelas anggur Yoongi. Dia taruh di meja dengan gelasnya sendiri.

"Tidak perlu anggur lagi," katanya. Jimin dorong badan Yoongi pelan-pelan sampai dia jatuh terbaring. "Ini sudah jam duabelas. Aku cinta kamu."

Yoongi terdiam dengan mulut sedikit mengaga. Matanya ada pada Jimin tapi pikirannya tidak. Dia merasa hampa sejenak. Suga hilang. Dia jadi tahu apa yang dilakukan bayangannya tadi. Bercinta. Oh, sungguh. Bercinta dengan Taehyung, tak dia kira akan sejauh itu. Sialnya, dia kebagian sisa napsu.

"Sudah jam duabelas?"

"Kau bukan Cinderella yang harus pulang jam duabelas, kan?"

Jimin cium Yoongi lagi, tambah dia jamahi bagian tubuh Yoongi yang lain. Pinggangnya dielus. Entah karena terlalu asyik, Jimin tak sadar pakaian Yoongi telah berubah. Sementara Yoongi ingat kalau mantra Hoseok akan habis di tengah malam. Takut Jimin tahu, dia buat saja lelaki itu mabuk oleh cumbuannya. Dengan sengaja dia ajak belit lidah. Sengaja juga dia goda Jimin dengan singkap bajunya.

"Bulan tonton kita bermesraan di sini, tak apa?" tanya Jimin.

"Tak apa, bulan hanya menonton, tak akan ceramah."

Hei, Jimin terbang ke awang-awang. Dia dijamahi Yoongi. Yoongi sendiri sudah sangat-amat ingin luapkan hasratnya. Sekelebat pengalaman singkat di atas kasur dengan Taehyung membuat keinginannya begitu kuat untuk bersenggama. Dia seperti kucing ingin kawin. Untung pejantannya ada.

"Yoongi, kenapa kau tak sabaran?"

"Karena aku tak suka puisi."

Lalu, seperti yang dilakukan Suga dan Taehyung, dia bercinta dengan Jimin.

-o0o-

"Ayah, Ibu. Lihat Kakak. Baru pulang pagi-pagi."

Namjoon yang pegang cangkir kopi perhatikan wajah lesu anaknya. "Yoongi kau dari mana?"

"Kenapa perginya tak bilang pada kami? Atau Jungkook?" Sedangkan Seokjin yang mengoles mentega untuk roti Jungkook perhatikan baju kusutnya.

"Habis mandikan Hoseok dia menghilang, Bu," adu Jungkook.

Baju Yoongi masih sama seperti yang dia kenakan kemarin. Dia tak peduli keluarganya mau bicara apa. Lelah. Lelah sekali. Dia tak pernah seletih ini. Roti panggang di meja dan harum sirup _mapple_ tak membuatnya berselera. Dia menggeluyur saja ke kamar untuk rebahkan diri. Kalau diingat-ingat, dia sudah bercinta dengan Taehyung dan Jimin dalam satu malam. Dua kali, dengan dua lelaki yang berbeda. Yoongi tekuk kaki di atas kasur. Betapa nista dirinya ini. Tamak, benar-benar tamak. Ada rasa bersalah juga ketika dia sadar kalau selama ini dia telah menipu kedua lelaki itu.

 _Dor, dor, dor!_ Kaca jedela digedor. Hoseok di balik kaca tersenyum lebar dengan tampang tolol. Yoongi dengan kesal bangun dari tidurnya untuk buka jendela.

"Kau kabur lagi?!" bentaknya.

"Aku ke sini hanya untuk bertanya, bagaimana kencanmu?" Hoseok menopang dagu.

"Begitulah."

"Selene dan banyak lelaki, senang hidupmu!"

"Hoseok, apa aku harus berhenti?"

"Berhenti apa?" Tangan Hoseok tidak kotor oleh tanah seperti kemarin. Yoongi lihat itu dari kuku-kukunya yang bersih.

"Aku takut kena karma. Kalau aku jujur juga aku takut mereka membenciku."

"Mereka memang akan benci kamu. Siapa suruh kencani dua pria sekaligus? Di mana-mana manusia itu hanya punya satu belahan jiwa. Kamu cinta yang mana? Pilihlah, jangan dua-duanya," kata Hoseok.

"Hoseok ... kemarin kamu seperti dukung aku mendua."

"Aku tidak dukung kamu."

"Tapi kau bantu aku untuk datangi dua kekasihku."

"Itu karena kau terlihat kesusahan jadi aku bantu. Memangnya kenapa?"

"..." Yoongi diam.

"Yoongi, Selene jelajahi dunia untuk cari kepuasan cinta dari banyak lelaki. Tapi tahukah kamu, sejauh apapun dia berkelana, dia akan temukan akhirnya juga. Dia berhenti. Cinta terakhirnya itu namanya Shepard Endymion; orang yang tak pernah diperhitungkan untuk jadi kekasih seorang dewi bulan seperti Selene. Endymion hidup abadi setelah jadi kekasih Selene, tapi caranya abadi yaitu dengan tidur selama-lamanya."

Hoseok pulang setelah mendongeng. Dia tak sentuh kebun seperti kemarin. Lalu Yoongi dibuat merenung. Hanya saja, ketika larut dalam lamunan dia diminta Seokjin untuk beli susu. Jadilah, dengan kerelaan hati yang dipaksakan, dia langkahkan kakinya keluar rumah membawa uang dari ibu. Masalahnya, dia harus bertemu dengan Taehyung. Firasatnya buruk.

"Yoongi, kurasa kita harus sudahi saja hubungan ini," kata Taehyung di depan toko.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku bangun tanpa melihatmu di mana-mana. Kapan kau pulang? Kenapa tak memberi tahu?"

"Aku..."

"Sudahlah. Kita akhiri saja. Kau mungkin akan temukan lelaki lain yang lebih baik untukmu. Maaf sudah sembarang bicara; ajakmu menikah."

"Taehyung..."

"Kau mau beli susu berapa liter?"

Yoongi kehilangan satu lelakinya. Dia pulang membawa dua liter susu dan seember tangisan. Sepanjang jalan dia menangis, iya begitu. Dia bahkan tak malu pada orang yang meliriknya sambil berbisik-bisik membicarakan. Seokjin ingin tenangkan anaknya yang tersedu-sedu, tapi dirinya sendiri tak tahu apa penyebab Yoongi begini. Anaknya tak mau bicara sama sekali. Dia minta Yoongi istirahat. Sebelum tinggalkan Yoongi di kamar, Seokjin berkata.

"Pergilah ke perpustakaan kota. Mungkin kau perlu tenangkan dirimu. Ibu percaya kamu bisa selesaikan masalahmu sendiri, tapi kalau perlu sesuatu bilang saja, ya?"

Esoknya Yoongi ikuti perkataan ibunya. Dia masih sedih. Dia bawa sedih itu ke perpustakaan kota. Sendirian dia duduk di sebuah bangku kayu di taman belakang gedung. Tak ada buku yang dia pinjam. Tangannya tak pegang apa-apa. Dia hanya lamunkan Taehyung yang bukan lagi kekasihnya, melainkan hanya tukang susu. Lalu ada yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ketika melirik, dia dapati Jimin di sana.

Hening. Daun kering yang terinjak orang di jalan bahkan lebih berisik.

"Kau tidak suka puisi?" kata Jimin memecah angin.

"Iya."

"Kenapa?"

"Puisi itu mendayu. Lamban."

"Tapi indah."

"Aku pikir aku tak setenang itu."

"Kalau begitu aku berhenti jadi pacarmu."

"Jimin?"

"Aku ingin menceburkanmu ke kolam ketenangan. Tapi semalam kau seperti orang kesetanan. Susah tenggelamkanmu. Bisikan kiasan bagus pun tak buat dirimu sedamai air."

"Aku jengkel waktu itu."

"Aku tak suka marah. Aku juga tak suka lihat orang jengkel. Kita tak cocok rupanya."

"Jimin."

"Tapi terimakasih untuk semalam, ya."

"Aku—"

"Kau tidak pinjam buku?"

Seperti kemarin, Yoongi pulang sambil menangis lagi. Seokjin khawatir karena mata anaknya membengkak. Jungkook ejek Yoongi jelek seperti kodok. Namjoon ambil cermin dari kamar Yoongi supaya anaknya tak tambah sedih tiap kali dia berkaca.

Yoongi kira Hoseok akan datang lagi. Tapi sampai malam pun tak ada gedoran di jendela. Dia tertidur karena menunggu. Esoknya masih sama, Hosek tak muncul. Bahkan diintip ke jendela kamarnya pun tak terlihat ada kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh lelaki itu. Kebun Yoongi aman sentausa.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Yoongi yang tidur siang dibangunkan oleh sang ibu untuk melihat Hoseok. Jelas Yoongi bingung ada apa. Ketika bertandang dia lihat ada seorang dokter. Hoseok terbaring di kasur dengan wajah tenang. Ibu Hoseok bilang, sudah enam hari lelaki itu tak bangun-bangun dari tidurnya.

"Dia tidur sungguhan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**


End file.
